


You Make it so Hard Not to Love You

by GrimmVertigo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Noctis puts up with it anyways, Nyx is also stupid when drunk, Nyx's friends are assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmVertigo/pseuds/GrimmVertigo
Summary: Prompt: “Sorry, my initial instinct was to attack.”“You didn’t know it was me?”“No, I knew.”Nyx is an idiot when he's drunk, but Noctis loves him anyways.





	You Make it so Hard Not to Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LogicDive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicDive/gifts).



Nyx knew it was a stupid prank. He knew it wouldn't get him any favors, yet he did it anyways, because he was drunk and Libertus and Tredd dared him. _Of course_. It shouldn't even count as a prank, it was just sneaking into Noctis's apartment and surprising him with roaming fingers and maybe even some kisses thrown in. 

(It was _barely_ even able to be called sneaking; Nyx had a key to the apartment, and a drunk Glaive was _not_ a quiet Glaive.) 

It was three in the morning, and Prince Noctis was all but dead to the world, sprawled on his belly in bed, under a heap of twisted blankets and pillows. Nyx had been witness to the fact that Noctis could sleep through just about anything, including Prompto's obnoxious phone alarm. That, apparently, did not stretch to accommodate an inebriated boyfriend stomping inside with heavy legs and thick-soled, steel-toed leather boots. 

One second Nyx was pushing open the bedroom door, hoping to surprise Noct with some drunken snuggles, and in the span of half a breath, he was hearing a crystalline shattering sound and seeing a flash of blue. Then his back was hitting the hardwood floor. It took him a moment to register the heavy weight on his chest and the threatening whisper of a dagger pressed to his jaw, and another moment to take in Noct's sleepy face above him. Being as drunk as he was, his brain didn't bother to register the sharpened blade pointed at his face and he just smirked instead. 

"I wish I could say this was a first, but..." 

Noctis sighed, pulling the blade back and letting it disappear into his armiger in another flash of blue. He still sat firmly on Nyx's belly. "Sorry, my initial instinct was to attack." 

"You didn't know it was me?" Nyx asked with a crooked smirk and wandering hands, his fingers finding their way to the soft skin of Noct's hips. They started to slip beneath rumpled pajama pants. They were stopped by the prince's grasp before they could get too far. Half-asleep he may be, but Noctis caught on quickly, and sex with a drunk partner wasn't good sex; Nyx wasn't _that_ great. Just because Nyx was drunk, however, didn't mean Noctis would be kept from being a passive-aggressive flirt. 

"No, I knew," the prince hummed, leaning down over Nyx until their noses brushed and breaths mingled. "Gotta keep you on your toes somehow, hero." He was obviously lying; if Nyx hadn't been _Nyx_ , Noct would have sliced him open. But the Glaive was drunk, he didn't need to know that. 

Below him, Nyx whined and rolled his hips a little, tilting his chin up to brush their lips together. "But I'm drunk. 's not fair." 

Noctis scoffed. "That's a shit excuse and you know it." He gave Nyx a quick kiss before rolling off and getting to his feet. "Now let's get you some of Iggy's special pre-hangover cure and go to bed, yeah?" 

All he got in response was a groan. "But that shit is _nasty_." Nyx stuck his tongue out in disgust like a toddler. Noctis reached down and grabbed a flailing hand, hauling his drunk man-child boyfriend to his feet. 

"Yeah, well, that's what you get for showing up here shitfaced. You'll thank me in the morning." 

Nyx just grumbled and hung on Noct's shoulder as he led them into the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this to be longer but goddamn, this fic was _not_ having it.


End file.
